


Once Upon a Time in Neverland [Concept] - Co-Author WANTED

by moonandreacre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concept, Flashbacks, Multi, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandreacre/pseuds/moonandreacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m looking for a co-author to help me plan and write with a Fanfic about Neverland.<br/>Concept Highlights:</p><p>3x08 - Canon Divergence Starting Point<br/>-Pan is not Rumplestiltskin's father, but his brother. No adult Pan.<br/>-Pan's agenda doesn't just include to survive, but also to take over all the realms.</p><p>The series will focus on the past of the many inhabitants of Neverland and their adventures and will follow Pan's devious plan to conquer all the worlds once he's got the Heart of the Truest Believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Neverland [Concept] - Co-Author WANTED

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure i can use a post to do this, but I've seen other people doing so...
> 
> If you genuinely like the concept, well that's pretty much all it takes to jump in this project with me. (not quite actually but...)
> 
> Without further ado, i present you the concept.

3x08 - Canon Divergence Starting Point  
After this episode rest of the Neverland Arc will be ignored, by the end of the fanfic series though I meant to be back on track for Zelena's Arc.  
  
  
-Pan is not Rumplestiltskin's father, but his brother. No adult Pan. No discussions about this point.  
  
-Pan's agenda doesn't just include to survive, but also to take over all the realms  
  
-Pan is not the only Pan, Peter is just the last to inherit the title and is well determined to keep it.  
  
-The Pans are all True Believer (not Truest).  
  
-True Believers entwine their heart with the core of Neverland so they become Pan.  
  
-Pans duty is to protect Neverland and watch over the children who visit the Island in their dream.  
  
-Eventually the Heart of a True Believer is consumed by Neverland and the Pan needs to find his successor before Neverland runs out of magic and shuts down and he dies.  
  
-Jack(?) Pan has found his successor, Peter, so he brings him to Neverland to become the next Pan.  
  
-Peter becomes the next Pan and Jack expires, joining the spirits of the Pans.  
  
-Peter does not want to leave his little brother Rumple behind, he wants him to live on the island with him.  
  
-Living people are not allowed on the island, because as soon as they touch the ground, the Dark Shadow rips their Shadow apart (It can't do this to the true believer obviously).  
  
-Peter Pan makes a deal with the Dark Shadow to let people live on the island.  
  
-According to the deal, Peter entwines his Shadow with the Dark Shadow, this gives him greater powers and control over the Dark Shadow, but opens his heart to darkness.  
  
-Peter brings Rumple on the Island, but his brother wants to bring their father along with them.  
  
-The Dark Shadow whispers dark thoughts into Peter's mind and he let himself turn evil bit by bit.  
  
-Yet to define event that eventually leads Peter to send Rumple back to the Enchanted Forest and leads to the "destruction" of their father.  
  
-Left in deep dejection Peter gives in to the Shadow's will to take over the realms.  
  
-The Dark Shadow is in fact what's left of the Dark Pan, who once tried to rule all the worlds but was defeated by the Truest Believer.  
  
-In order to have access the greatest power of Neverland and conquer all the worlds, Peter learns that he needs the heart of the Truest Believer and so he starts his quest to find Henry.  
  
-As years pass his power weakens and Neverland start losing its magic (like Wendy said).  
  
  
This was pretty much the core of the concept. Now a little tease about one of the many subplot i mean to include:  
  
-Worlds away an Indian tribe is on the verge of a war they are not going to live though with the British conquistadors.  
  
-The Child Shaman dreams of a place where their tribe will be safe, a far distant world where they'll know no war.  
  
-To get to this place, they'll use the magic bean that has been handed down the shamans for generations.  
  
-The Chieftain decides to move the tribe to this new land, and puts her daughter Pocahontas in front of a choice: flee with her tribe, or stay with her loved one, John Smith.  
  
-Pocahontas decides to go with her tribe.  
  
-The tribe arrives on Neverland using the magic bean and Pans greets them.  
  
-The Shaman Child, calls upon the tribe the Spirits of the Pans for protection.

-Pan makes a deal with the tribe to not interfere with one another, and leaves them be, until Wendy comes by...  
  
  
If you liked it so far, well then there's no reason why you wouldn't like the rest as well. I'm just not going to spoiler out the whole thing here yet.  
If you didn't like it, then maybe you are not the one I'm looking for. In that case there is no need you keep reading.  
  
So I'm just gonna spend a few words about the **structure** of the fanfic.  
I was thinking about a series of chapters, starting right from episode 3x08 and proceed with both current events with the Rescue Henry Team and flashbacks. Although I'm not totally sure about how to structure each chapter, if like a proper episode, with current narration and related flashbacks, or instead chapters and current narration chapters. The thing is, I think it will be difficult to relate each flashbacks with current events, but that's the challenge OUAT screenwriters have to deal with.

  
  
And now, a few concept teases.  
  
**Featuring** :  
  
-Pocahontas and her tribe and John Smith's Story.  
  
-Wendy as the next True Believer that will try to defeat Pan.  
  
-Athena (Ariel's mother) and Bae love story.  
  
-Mythology for Atlantica the realm of the Mermaids.  
  
-The quest for the Golden Fish.  
  
-The rest of the world of Neverland (there's not only the island, like in Neverland 2011).  
  
-Hook adventures in Neverland at Pan's service.  
  
-Pan as the manager of Pleasure Island (Pinocchio).  
  
-The Fake Anti-Magic organisation (Tamara and Owen's).  
  
-Tinker Bell's adventures on the Island.  
  
-Pan gets to keep Henry's Heart, awake Henry.

-Army of Shadows  
  
-Moving Neverland (much like Lost Island XD).  
  
-Possibly Floating Island (visually like in Pan 2015) over New York Bay.  
  
-Pan's need to be believed in by the children of the earth (yes, like ROTG).  
  
-Lot of space for more fairy tales and stuff.  
  
  
About the **relationships** , I was thinking to include some _Pan/Wendy_ and possibly even some  _Pan/Hook_ pairing, but that's at your discretion. I'll be happy just as well if we just get to write down this stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> That's pretty much it except I may have intentionally forgotten to mention the fact that I'm not a proper English speaker, I'm Italian.  
> I know, why don't I find some Italian person to write the fanfic with? Well I tried, but apparently no one is brave enough to join me in this adventure. Because as you might have figured out, it's not just like a walk in the park what I had in mind.  
> I shouldn't be too bad at writing in English though, I mean, I got the FIRST with C1 grade, it has to mean something right? Or am I that bad?  
> Anyway, I need someone to plan the whole plot with, filling the gaps in the concept and then arrange the sequence of each chapter. Eventually when it comes to actually write down the text, i don't know how we'll manage, but I'm sure we'll figure something out.
> 
> So if you are interested in developing with me this concept, and eventually write the fanfic, you can contact me at this address [moonacre@hotmail.it] or just comment below.
> 
> Hope to hear from someone soon.


End file.
